


Monster Night

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comedy, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crushes, Drama, Falling In Love, Fluff, Halloween, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Party, Romance, Witch Tweek Tweak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: It was Halloween and Craig was forced to come to a Halloween party with his friends. Though Craig wasn't having a good time himself, he does meet Tweek, a cute boy wearing a witch costume. Craig wasn't sure why, but he was drawn to Tweek, and only wanted to get his number, but by following Tweek to the woods, he suddenly found himself in another world, filled with monsters, and Tweek is one of them.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Monster Night

**Author's Note:**

> I know...it's not Halloween...but...I wanted to write this, and I didn't want to wait till Halloween to write it...so I'm writing it now because you can't tell me what I can and can't write. But yeah...hope you enjoy another fluffy story with not a lot of angst, but some drama...enjoy!

It was Halloween night. The night was loud, busy, and full of life. Children ran from door to door, wearing costumes of monsters and ghouls, adults stayed in their homes, handing out treats to those who came, and young teens would celebrate such a night, causing mischief, play games, and of course, party all night long.

On such a night, everyone was doing something to celebrate the spookiest night of the year. Craig Tucker was no exception.

“Craig? Are you done yet? The guys are already waiting for us at Bebe’s house.”

“I’m hurrying up as fast as I can, Clyde. It’s not easy putting on face paint and making sure it looks good,” Craig sighed as he checked himself in the bathroom mirror, making sure to put the white paint over his face, before using some black paint for some added details. Once Craig was done with his makeup, he looked at himself in the mirror. Though he was no artist by all means, he was proud of his painting skill and managed to look like a terrifying skeleton.

“Craig!” Clyde whined from the other side of the bathroom door.

Craig sighed before he opened the door, glaring at his best friend, “there, I’m done. Now shut up already.”

“Wow, nice skeleton costume, dude,” Clyde said, “the material looks nice, and if you were in a dark room, you’d almost look like a realistic skeleton...minus the eyes and the obvious paint if you look enough,” Clyde said.

“Thanks,” Craig said, “...nice...um...what are you supposed to be again?”

“A werewolf,” Clyde grinned.

“...With a raccoon tail and dog ears?” Craig asked.

Clyde frowned, “the stores were out of decent looking werewolf costumes, so I had to improvise,” Clyde said.

“...Why do you have a raccoon tail? I don’t remember you ever dressing up as a raccoon in the previous years...or in any other holiday,” Craig said.

“I don’t know, this used to belong to my sister. Though, I find it strange that it was attached to a ball for some reason. Not only that, but when I found it, the ball was all crusty and had a weird smell,” Clyde said.

“...Please stop talking...and do not touch me for the rest of the night,” Craig said, regretting asking Clyde about the tail. “Let’s just go to the dumb party already,” Craig sighed.

“It’s not dumb, it’s Bebe’s Halloween party!” Clyde said.

“Still dumb to me,” Craig said.

“Come on, just because you’re Mr. Antisocial doesn’t mean you won’t have a good time,” Clyde said.

“No I won’t,” Craig sighed, “especially since Token is going to be hanging out with Nichole, I heard Jimmy was bringing Annie with him, and I know you’re just going to be following Bebe around until she notices you,” Craig said.

Clyde sighed until he suddenly remembered something, “actually...I heard that Bebe did invite a few people from out of town to come to her party. Who knows, you might meet someone,” Clyde said.

“Doubt it,” Craig sighed, “if the majority of kids at school aren’t gay, then the possibility that these out of town kids are available and gay are very very low,” Craig said.

“Come on, man. Think positive,” Clyde said.

Craig sighed, “whatever, this party is going to be stupid either way. I’m not a party guy, and the only reason I’m going is because you and the guys kept bugging me to come.”

“Well we all got invited, and we don’t want you to be left out,” Clyde said.

“I like being alone,” Craig said.

“Don’t be a Debbie downer,” Clyde sighed, “now let’s get going! The guys are waiting for us, and more importantly, Bebe is waiting for me,” Clyde grinned.

“I swear, Clyde. If you act any more stupid around her, she might get a restraining order against you,” Craig sighed.

The two then started heading to Bebe’s house where she was hosting a Halloween party. Once the two got there, they were surprised by how loud the party was, and how many people were coming and going.

“Wow, this must be the biggest party ever! Bigger than last year’s party,” Clyde said.

“Christ...I can’t believe Bebe’s parents are letting her get away with this,” Craig said.

“Well you know the Stevens, they hate Halloween and would usually go out of town, and leave Bebe home to hand out candy while they go and take a break from this holiday for the night,” Clyde said.

“Huh...no wonder when we were kids their house always got egged every year,” Craig said.

“Come on! Let’s head inside,” Clyde grinned as he grabbed Craig’s arm and started pulling him towards the house.

The moment they got inside, the music was loud, the room was crowded with people, and the flashing lights were almost hurting Craig’s eyes. Craig sighed as he stepped inside with Clyde, seeing how everyone was happily chatting with each other, laughing and dancing. Craig knew he wasn’t going to have any fun, especially since he barely knew anyone here, even the kids he knew were from school.

“There’s Token and Jimmy! Come on,” Clyde said.

“Coming,” Craig sighed as he walked through the group of people to catch up to Clyde, “Clyde, hold up,” Craig said as he tried his best to get around people, but there were too many people in his way, so he ended up having to lightly push them so he can get through. “Ugh, excuse me...please give me some room here,” Craig said as he walked through the crowd. Just as he was about to get through, he accidentally bumped into someone who was holding a drink. “Crap, I’m so sorry,” Craig said.

“It’s fine, none of my soda spilled on me,” the guy said before he looked up at Craig.

Craig froze. He has never seen this person before, he wasn’t even sure they went to his school, but whoever he was, he had the softest looking blonde hair underneath the witch hat they were wearing, their eyes were a gorgeous green, and if Craig was being honest, this stranger was the cutest guy he has ever met. Craig’s heart was beating fast.

“Um...hi…” Craig said.

The stranger smiled, “hello...are you friends with Bebe?”

“Um..yes...well..sorta...she’s friends with my best friend...and um...yeah,” Craig said awkwardly, “h-how about you? I don’t think I’ve seen you around at school,” Craig said.

“Oh, that’s because I’m not from here, I’m from out of town. I actually met Bebe this morning. I was getting some stuff that I was only able to find here, and well...Bebe and I bumped into each other, I accidentally got her skirt dirty since she dropped her coffee, and I just helped her out by using this trick that I knew on how to get rid of stains...and well...Bebe ended up liking me and inviting me to her party,” the stranger said.

“Wow...that’s awesome,” Craig said, “um...I’m Craig by the way.”

The stranger nodded, “I’m Tweek. It’s nice to meet you, Craig,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, nice to meet you too,” Craig said as he shook Tweek’s hand. For a second there, he felt a spark the moment their hands touch. Craig wasn’t sure if that was his imagination, or he was sliding his feet too much on the rugged floor causing static reaction or whatever it’s called. Tweek smiled before letting Craig’s hand go, and Craig felt his cheeks getting red. He was glad that the white and black paint was hiding how much he was blushing, “so...how are you enjoying the party, Tweek?”

“It’s nice...it’s a different type of party from what I’m used to, but...I kinda like it,” Tweek said.

“You’ve been to another type of party?” Craig asked.

“Yeah, where I live...we host a big Halloween party all over town every year, it’s huge, has a lot of food, games, music, the whole shabang. I was actually supposed to be there with the stuff I bought, but...I wanted to check out this place first, and also do that favor that Bebe asked me to do,” Tweek said.

“What kind of favor?” Craig asked.

Tweek smiled, “you’ll see. I just need to prepare some stuff soon. But once I’m ready and if you’re really interested...I’ll make sure to save a spot for you to get a good view,” Tweek smiled. Tweek then started walking away, “see you later.”

“Um...yeah...y-you too,” Craig said. He watched Tweek leave until he disappeared in the crowd, and Craig sighed as he stared, wishing he didn’t sound so awkward earlier. Craig then quickly headed to where his friends were.

“Craig, what took you so long?” Clyde asked.

“Who was that you were talking to earlier?”

“A-a-and why d-d-does it look like you w-w-were b-b-blushing?”

“Wait...you can tell I was blushing!?” Craig asked as he touched his cheeks.

Craig's friends, Clyde, Token, and Jimmy, all looked at each other before looking at their friend, seeing how flustered he was. Both Token and Jimmy smiled, knowing what was going on. As for Clyde, it took him a few seconds to finally figure it out.

“Someone has a crush,” Token said.

Craig blushed, “no I don’t,” Craig said.

“Y-yes you do,” Jimmy said.

“No, I don’t,” Craig frowned.

“Craig has a crush! Craig has a crush!” Clyde sang.

“Will you three shut up! I don’t have a crush! B-besides...I just met him today...how could I have a crush on someone I barely know?” Craig cleared his throat.

“Craig, you can deny it all you want, but you definitely have a crush on that witch boy,” Token said.

“E-even if I do...it’s not like I know anything about him, and besides, I don’t even know if he’s gay or not,” Craig sighed.

“Why not ask him then?” Clyde asked.

“Would be pointless since he’s not from here,” Craig said.

“C-c-come on Craig, d-d-don’t be a p-p-p-pussy,” Jimmy said.

“Yeah, dude. This could be your one and only chance to find someone that you might actually have an interest in,” Token said.

Craig sighed, “I’m not going to do anything, okay? It would be a waste of time,” Craig sighed.

Before the guys could say anything, they suddenly heard someone calling for Token. They turned their heads and saw Nichole, Token’s girlfriend, gesturing for Token to come over.

“Sorry guys, but my lady is waiting,” Token said. He walked over to Nichole and the two started chatting and laughing. Nichole even took out her phone so the two could take a couple pictures together.

“Gross,” Craig sighed.

“Y-you’re just s-salty because y-y-you don’t have anyone,” Jimmy said.

Craig frowned, “don’t gloat, you and Annie aren’t even technically dating,” Craig said.

“M-m-maybe, b-but t-t-that might chaaaaange t-t-tonight,” Jimmy smirked. Jimmy saw Annie waving at him, and Jimmy excused himself as he started making his way towards Annie.

“Tch...guess that leaves you and me, Clyde,” Craig said.

“Actually...I’m going to find Bebe. Have fun!” Clyde then abandoned Craig to find Bebe.

“Traitor…” Craig sighed.

Once Craig was alone, he looked around, feeling out of place. He thought of talking to a few people that he was able to recognize from school, but he felt uncomfortable and wasn’t sure of what to do.

“...This was a bad idea…” Craig sighed, “I should just leave,” Craig mumbled. Before Craig could leave, he suddenly heard a familiar voice in the living room.

“Ladies and gentlemen! Sorry to interrupt you tonight, but I thought I’d do a little magic show for all of you!” Craig turned around, his heart racing as he sat Tweek, a crowd forming around him. 

Craig wasn’t sure why he felt like this, or why there was something special about Tweek, but his feet soon started making him walk towards the crowd. He pushed his way through the crowd so he’d get a more closer view of Tweek.

“Nice...we have a good looking crowd, make sure everyone has enough room here, folks,” Tweek said. Tweek suddenly noticed Craig. “Hey, so you decided to watch my show after all?”

“Um...yeah...though I didn’t know you were going to do a magic trick,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled, “well...you don’t know everything about me, Craig. I’m full of mystery,” Tweek giggled. “Here,” Tweek grabbed Craig’s hand and pulled him towards the front, “now you got a perfect view of my show,” Tweek said.

Craig blushed as he felt Tweek’s hand on his, and for a second, Craig wanted to just hold Tweek’s hand and never let it go. Craig nodded and smiled at Tweek, “thanks. Looking forward to it,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled and let Craig go before walking towards the center and getting his show ready. “Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for the attention. I won’t hold you all up tonight, I am doing this for the host of the party after all,” Tweek said as he gestured towards Bebe, who was in the crowd along with Clyde. Clyde looked at Craig and gave him a thumbs up, and Craig wanted to just flip him off right then and there. “Now...sadly...I can’t do any major magic tricks without blowing everyone’s head off...that...and I don’t have enough room, but...I promise you, the tricks I’m about to do...are most likely stuff you’ve never seen,” Tweek said.

“Please, I bet it’s just some lame party trick,” someone said.

Craig frowned and wanted to hit whoever said that, but Tweek stayed calm and continued to have a smile on his face, “what I’m about to do is far from a...lame...party trick,” Tweek giggled. Tweek took off his hat before taking out what appeared to be a long string from his hat. Tweek then balled up the string until it fit into both of his hands. Tweek then smiled towards the crowd before he suddenly opened his hands, and a large snake suddenly jumped out of his hands, going right towards the guy that said Tweek’s tricks were lame. Tweek quickly stopped the snake before it could reach the guy. “Now now...don’t you dare bite him. After all...we’re supposed to be entertaining the guests here...not eat them,” Tweek said as he gently patted the snake before taking off his hat once more and the snake jumped into the hat.

The crowd stood there, amazed. Soon, everyone started clapping, even the guy that was skeptical and almost had his face bitten off couldn’t help but clap. Craig stood there, shocked, and he soon started joining the crowd, though he’ll admit, he was clapping more enthusiastically than everyone else.

“Thank you!” Tweek smiled, “for my next trick...I would love a volunteer,” Tweek said.

A few people started raising their hands, including Clyde. Craig looked at everyone who had their hands raised, and isn’t sure if he should raise his own hand. However, it seemed he didn’t have to as Tweek landed his eyes on Craig, smiling at him.

“How about you?”

“...M-me? No no no...I’m not great with...crowds,” Craig said.

“Nonsense...I can tell you want some attention. Come here,” Tweek grabbed Craig’s hand and pulled him towards the center. Everyone cheered and clapped, including Clyde who was giving him the thumbs up. Craig stood there, feeling embarrassed, yet happy to be standing next to Tweek. “Give me you hand,” Tweek said.

“Um...sure,” Craig said as he offered his right hand.

Tweek grabbed Craig’s hand with both of his hands, and Craig blushed as Tweek pressed his thumbs on the palm of his hand, rubbing it, turning his hand over, and just inspecting it. Craig wasn’t sure what Tweek was doing, but he didn’t want this moment to stop.

“...You have soft hands,” Tweek commented, but low enough for only Craig to hear.

“T-thanks,” Craig said, blushing even more.

Tweek smiled as he looked up at Craig, his green eyes staring into his blue eyes. “Stand perfectly still, and try not to move too much,” Tweek said.

Craig couldn’t speak as he stared into Tweek’s green eyes, feeling his heart skip a beat. Craig just nodded, and did as Tweek said.

Tweek smiled and took a deep breath. Craig could hear Tweek mumbling something as he held Craig’s hand and his other hand moving in a circular motion over Craig’s hand. Craig wasn’t sure what Tweek was doing, but he suddenly felt his hand heating up. It wasn’t painful or anything like that, it was actually more soothing and comforting.

“Stay calm,” Tweek said. Tweek then turned towards the crowd, giving them a big smile, “I wonder what kind of gift that Craig has for me,” Tweek said. Before Craig knew it, flames started coming out of Tweek’s hand and around his own, Craig flinched and tried his best to stay still so as to not burn his hand. The moment the flames suddenly died down, and a rose suddenly appeared, hovering over Craig’s hand. Once the flames were gone, Craig instinctively grabbed the rose, holding it in his hand. “My...Craig...what a lovely flower. You shouldn’t have,” Tweek grinned.

“...Wow…” Craig said, his face was probably all red underneath the white paint.

The crowd cheered, clapping for Tweek. Some of which asked to see more, however, Tweek smiled at the crowd, shaking his head lightly.

“Sorry folks, but I have other arrangements tonight, so I can’t stay for too long, but you’ve all been a wonderful crowd!” Tweek smiled.

A few people were sad that the show was over, some even begged for Tweek to do one more trick, but Tweek wasn’t going to budge. He looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was time for him to leave soon. The crowd soon dispersed and everyone went back to partying. Bebe soon came over to Tweek to thank him for the show.

“That was amazing! Thanks for doing that, Tweek,” Bebe said.

“Of course, it’s my way to pay you back for spilling your drink on your lovely skirt this morning, Bebe,” Tweek smiled.

“Are you sure you can’t stay longer?” Bebe asked.

“Sorry, but I have another party I need to go to, and it’s about time I head home,” Tweek said, “but maybe next year...I can come back and do some more tricks?”

“Definitely, you are totally invited to my Halloween party next year,” Bebe grinned.

“Looking forward to it,” Tweek smiled. Tweek grabbed his bag and was ready to leave, but Craig stood there, looking at the rose in his hand, before he walked over to give it to him. “For me?” Tweek grinned as he took the flower from Craig, “how nice of you. It’s lovely,” Tweek smiled.

Craig blushed as he looked down, wishing he knew what to say to Tweek, but instead, he stayed quiet and nodded his head. His heart was racing so much, and a lot of blood was rushing towards his cheeks.

Tweek looked at him before holding the flower in his hands, “my...for a skeleton...you’re quiet,” Tweek said, “and skeletons are usually chatterboxes,” Tweek said. Craig looked at Tweek before smiling, chuckling a bit. Tweek smiled at Craig before grabbing his bag, “it was nice meeting you, Craig. Maybe we’ll see each other again next year,” Tweek said.

“....” Craig nodded, still unable to find the right words.

Tweek smiled and gave Craig a small wave, “well...this is goodbye,” Tweek then turned and started to leave. Craig just stood there, watching Tweek leave before he disappeared out of the door. Craig sighed sadly. He probably looked like an idiot to Tweek, and Craig wished he knew what to say to him.

“Dude, what was that!?” Clyde exclaimed.

“What do you mean?”

“You just...let him go?” Clyde asked.

“Well...yeah, he said he had to leave,” Craig said.

“I know that, but you didn’t even bother getting his number!”

“What? Why would I do that?” Craig asked.

“Dude, it’s obvious you have a thing for that guy, and you just let him walk away! You gotta go after him.”

“Clyde, no,” Craig frowned.

“Dude...if you don’t take a chance...you’ll regret it. You’ll never meet anyone that has sparked interest in that cold heart of yours,” Clyde said.

“...I don’t know if I can,” Craig said, “I don’t even know if Tweek likes me.”

“Dude, you think Bebe liked me originally? If I hadn’t kept trying my best to impress her, she would have never at least been my friend,” Clyde said, “and though I’m still trying my best to get out of the friend zone, I’m still glad I got to be close to Bebe. So even if Tweek doesn’t like you...you can at least get to know him better, and you’ll only be able to do that if you go out there, chase after him, and get that number,” Clyde said.

“So...pretty much stalking him until he gives me his number?” Craig asked.

“Yep,” Clyde grinned.

“...Jesus Christ, Clyde,” Craig pinched the bridge of his nose. “...But...maybe you’re right. I really like Tweek...and...I don’t know why he’s caught my attention, but...he does...and...I wouldn’t mind getting to know him better,” Craig said.

Clyde grinned, “well?”

“...Alright...alright...I’ll do it,” Craig took a deep breath before he started to leave.

“Go get him, Craig! Never give up on love!” Clyde shouted.

“Clyde, what did you say to Craig?” Bebe asked.

“I told him to pursue the guy he loves,” Clyde said.

“So you pretty much told him to stalk a guy he barely knows?” Bebe said.

“Yep,” Clyde said.

“...Clyde...you’re cute, and it may have sorta worked on me, only because you’re way too persistent...but you might as well have had Craig sent to prison and possibly pepper sprayed,” Bebe sighed.

“...I’m...sure he’ll be fine,” Clyde said.

“For your sake, let’s hope so,” Bebe sighed as she patted Clyde on the back.

* * *

Craig rushed outside, searching for Tweek. He looked around until he spotted the familiar blonde wearing a witch hat in the distance. Craig’s heart was racing as he started rushing over to follow Tweek.

“Okay Tucker...just go over there, talk to Tweek, ask for his number, and hopefully Tweek won’t think you’re stalking him and spray you with pepper spray,” Craig muttered to himself. “Just get the number, you can do this,” Craig sighed as he tried his best to catch up to Tweek.

Suddenly, Craig found himself getting close to the woods. Craig stopped for a second as he watched Tweek entering the woods, as if he knew where he was going. However, what confused Craig the most was that this particular area in the forest wasn’t close to any roads or bus stops, so why would Tweek go to the woods, especially when it’s dark.

“....” Craig felt uneasy about the whole thing, but he already came this far, and he wasn’t going to stop now. Craig continued to follow Tweek, but kept his guard up as he tried making his way through the woods. “Ugh...so dark…” Craig muttered. He took out his phone to use the light feature to see, but he accidentally tripped on a tree root, causing him to drop his phone and break the light. “Crap,” Craig groaned as he picked up his phone. There was a noticeable crack on the screen, and when he tried turning it on, nothing happened. “Great...now I got to get a new phone,” Craig sighed. Craig thought of turning back, but he wasn’t sure if he should leave Tweek walking in the woods, especially when there are wild animals near here. Craig sighed and used the moonlight to help him see through the woods as he looked around for Tweek.

Craig carefully walked around the woods, getting more and more uncomfortable as it became darker and the sound of the wildlife was getting louder. Craig flinched when he heard a wolf howling in the distance, causing him to start walking faster, hoping to find Tweek soon.

“...Huh?” Craig stopped when he saw a big opening, along with a giant black tree that looked different from all the others. What was more strange about that tree was how there was a door on it. Confused, Craig was about to go over to inspect it, but he saw someone walking towards the door. Scared, Craig quickly hid behind a tree, watching closely as the figure walked towards the door and began to open it. Craig’s eyes widened when he saw a green glow coming from the door the moment it opened, and with that light, he was able to see the figure better as they started stepping close towards the door. “T-Tweek?” Craig called out.

Tweek turned around, surprised to see Craig, “Craig? What are you-” Tweek stepped back, losing his footing, and accidentally falling into the door, letting out a scream.

“Tweek!” Craig rushed over towards the door, only to be shocked when he saw a swirling vortex in the door. Craig’s heart was racing as he looked down, unable to see Tweek or how deep the hole was. Craig wasn’t sure what to do, but he knew that Tweek was probably in trouble, and he had to help. “....Ugh...you can do this you can do this,” Craig took a deep breath as he jumped inside the door, and started falling. “Ah! Crap!” Craig screamed as he fell, seeing the door close behind him. Craig continued to fall, screaming in fear. “Why did I jump!? Why would I do such a Clyde move here!? Shit!” Craig screamed, realizing he was going to die the moment he landed, if he ever stopped falling.

Suddenly, Craig finally landed, but he landed on a soft cushion. Craig opened his eyes, and realized he was on top of a stack of mattresses and pillows that were spread out everywhere. Craig was confused, but was glad to be alive. Craig started climbing down the mattresses and pillows and looked around, not sure where he was.

“Is...the sky...purple?” Craig muttered as he looked up, and the clouds weren’t white or anything, they were red, making the sky a burgundy color. “What the heck?” Craig muttered.

“Look out below!” Craig suddenly heard someone yell. 

Craig looked up and a green vortex suddenly opened up in the sky, and someone came out and landed in the pillows and mattresses. Craig’s eyes widened as he rushed over to see if the person was okay.

“Hey, you okay?” Craig asked.

Craig stepped back when a giant creature with a lot of fur, sharp teeth, horns, and claws suddenly sat up, almost towering over Craig. “Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks to the soft landing here, ha ha ha! It's a good thing we all figured to just put a bunch of mattresses and pillows around this area, otherwise we’d have a messy fall...again,” the creature laughed.

Craig gasped as he stepped back, but he suddenly bumped into someone. “Whoa there, watch where you’re going,” Craig turned around, and tensed up when he saw a giant spider lady hovering over him, her legs in front of him. “I may have eight legs, but I prefer to have them all unbroken,” the spider lady said before she started walking away, all of her legs moving.

“W-what?” Craig gasped as he started walking away from that area, “where the hell am I!? Are those things..r-real? No..no...this can’t be real. This can’t be real. This can’t be-” Craig gasped as he saw a bunch of monsters around him. Craig’s eyes widened as he looked around, monsters to his left, to his right, on the ground, and even in the sky.

Craig was surrounded by monsters.

“Where am I?” Craig muttered as he started walking around as quickly as he could, “okay...just...just find a way out. There’s gotta be a way out. Gotta be a way out,” Craig gulped as he kept walking around. He jumped when someone laughed, and another screamed, he flinched when someone flew over his head, and he had to keep his eyes on the ground so as to not step on anyone. Craig was so confused and uneasy, he felt as if he made the wrong move here, he was going to get eaten any minute now. “Gotta find the exit. Gotta find the exit and get out of this place!” Craig exclaimed as he started running as he looked around him. However, he didn’t look in front of him, otherwise he would have avoided colliding into something slimy. “Ugh...gross,” Craig groaned as he started pulling his arm out of the slime, some of it sticking to his costume and face. “Ugh...what is this?” Craig muttered.

“Hey! Watch where you’re stepping, kid!” Craig looked up, seeing the slime thing moving before an eyeball appeared. The slime monster then loomed over Craig, angrily looking at him. Craig felt his body tense up as he stared at the creature in front of him.

“S...s...sorry,” Craig managed to mutter out, hoping the monster will leave him alone.

“Hm…” the creature looked at him, sniffing him before he pulled away, “I’ve never seen you before…” the creature said, “and that...appearance of yours...you don’t look like a monster...and you definitely don’t smell like one,” the creature said, it suddenly opened up what appeared to be its mouth, showing razor sharp teeth inside. Craig paled as he tried to step back, but some of the slime got on his foot, and was preventing him from leaving.

Craig was trapped as the monster started leaning closer and closer, his head nearly inside the monster’s mouth. Craig closed his eyes, waiting for the moment the monster chomps off his head.

“Hold it!” A voice exclaimed. Craig opened his eyes and was surprised to see Tweek, standing between them. “You know the rules, no eating each other,” Tweek said, “if you’re hungry, then just get food from the stalls,” Tweek said.

“But look at him...he doesn't look like any monster I’ve seen...and definitely smells like a human,” the slime monster said.

Tweek looked at Craig. Craig noticed that Tweek was moving his eyes towards him and the monster, telling him something. Craig realized that Tweek wanted him to play along.

“He’s a skeleton, you gelatinous idiot,” Tweek sighed. “He’s just wearing a disguise since he came from the human world, so of course he would smell like a human too. You know it’s hard to walk around the human world when people can see right through your ribs,” Tweek said.

“Hm…” the monster looked at Craig, who quickly grabbed hold of Tweek’s arm.

“Y-yeah...I’m...a skeleton...wearing...a costume,” Craig said.

“...Well alright,” the monster said before freeing Craig and moving away, “better wash that scent though, kid! You smell too much like a human, and you know what monsters like us do to humans.” The monster then left.

“...W-what do monsters do to humans?” Craig asked.

“Oh you know...eat them,” Tweek said.

Craig paled. “Oh...god…”

“....What are you doing here?” Tweek asked, glaring at Craig, “were you...following me?”

“No...well...I was...but...it’s...it’s...ugh...I don’t know what’s going on. I saw you at that tree, you fell in, and I thought you needed help, so I went after you to save you, and suddenly I’m in this...bizarre world,” Craig said.

“It’s the monster world, you know...where the monsters that hide in your closet and under your bed actually come from. This is also where I live,” Tweek said.

“L-live!?” Craig stared at Tweek in shock, “..you’re...you’re…” Craig stared at the witch hat and the black cape.

“I’m a real life witch,” Tweek said.

“...Oh Jesus…” Craig muttered.

Tweek looked around before he grabbed Craig’s hand, “come with me, it’s not safe to be talking around here when you smell like that,” Tweek said.

Craig nodded and started following Tweek, keeping close as he looked around, seeing all the monsters roaming around and about. Craig was so confused that there was a world like this, and was even more confused as how any of this was possible. Craig had so many questions, but knew it would be best to ask later.

“We’re here,” Tweek said, pointing to a gloomy looking mansion.

Craig stared at the giant house, seeing how it was painted black, some of the wood had rotted away, and almost seemed to be falling apart. “It’s...kinda creepy,” Craig said.

“Thank you,” Tweek said. Even though Craig didn’t mean that as a compliment. “Now come on, go inside before someone notices that you aren’t a monster,” Tweek said as he started pushing Craig through the gate and closing it behind them. They rushed inside the house and Tweek quickly closed the door before sighing in relief. “Okay, we should be safe here,” Tweek said.

“Great,” Craig sighed, he then got straight to the point, “what the hell is going on here!?” Craig exclaimed.

“Calm down, I can explain,” Tweek said.

“Well please do! I am literally standing in front of a real life witch, and there are real monsters walking around outside! How is any of this happening, how did you get to my world, and what is going on!?”

Tweek sighed, “okay...I’ll explain as much as I can and quickly. So basically, there is a world filled with monsters, we all live here, in peace, and away from humans, but once in awhile, some of the more prankster monsters will go to the human world using that door that you saw earlier, and going to and from the monster world to the human world. Usually, monsters are either under bed, in closets of small children, and the more bolder one will actually be in haunted forests or houses, sometimes even on the streets, just so they can scare a few humans,” Tweek said.

“Okay..and the reason you were in the human world?” Craig asked.

“Like I said, I went to the human world to get some supplies since the stuff I needed weren’t available here,” Tweek took out his bag and showed Craig what was inside. A jar full of candy, party streamers, confetti, and a few Halloween masks.

“You...came to the human world...for those?” Craig asked.

Tweek shrugged, “it’s for tonight’s party,” Tweek said.

“Party?”

“Yeah, didn’t you notice how there were a lot of monsters roaming around, stalls, and music playing?” Tweek asked, “we’re celebrating Halloween, the one night of the year that we monsters get to party,” Tweek said.

“....Monsters...partying…” Craig slowly nodded, “now I heard everything.” Craig sighed as he looked at Tweek, “okay, I think I get it. Monsters come from here, you use that weird door I saw earlier to go between my world and this weird world, and humans aren’t supposed to know about this place,” Craig said, “waid...does that mean there was a human that once came here by accident?”

“Yes, a long time ago, I don’t remember the details since it happened before I was born, but I do remember it being horrible, which then influenced the mayor to create a rule where humans aren’t allowed to be here...and that is why it’s extremely dangerous for you to be here. Though we monsters tend to leave humans alone when we’re in your world...humans are considered a delicacy for a lot of monsters, and you being here isn’t helping, especially with that scent, so we need to bring you back home,” Tweek said.

“S-so you’re not going to eat me, right?”

“No, of course not,” Tweek sighed, “if anything, I would get in trouble for allowing a human to be in here in the first place,” Tweek said.

“Why?”

“It’s a rule. If a human ever came to the monster world through the door that was summoned by a monster, whether it’s by accident or not, that monster will be punished for allowing humans to come to our world, and I do not want to be burnt to a stake because you decided to follow me like a stalker,” Tweek said.

“I wasn’t trying to follow you! I was just...going to ask you something,” Craig asked.

“Ask me what?” Tweek sighed, crossing his arms.

“....It’s...um...it’s…” Craig blushed, “l-look! Do we really need to discuss this? I just...I want to go home,” Craig said.

“....Okay...I’ll make sure you go home, but you have to do as I say, and follow my instructions no matter what, got it?”

Craig nodded, “got it.”

“Good,” Tweek sighed, “now...where did I put that book?” Tweek muttered as he started walking around, Craig following him. “God damn it, did he move it?” Tweek huffed.

“Who?”

“My roommate, he’s a pain in my ass,” Tweek said.

“You have a roommate?” Craig asked.

“Unfortunately,” Tweek sighed, “Kenny! Where is my book!?” Tweek called out.

“Um...Tweek...is it okay for your roommate to know I’m here?” Craig asked.

“Don’t worry, Kenny can be an ass, but he won’t hurt you, not as long I have anything to do with it,” Tweek said.

“Alright,” Craig sighed, “so...what kind of monster is this Kenny guy anyways?” Craig asked as he walked by a suit of armor. Suddenly, the sword that the suit of armor was holding fell, almost hitting Craig. Craig froze, and turned towards the armor, seeing glowing red eyes in the helmet. “T-Tweek!” Craig exclaimed.

Tweek quickly turned and quickly stepped towards the armor with a pissed off look, “enough. Get out of there,” Tweek said.

“Ha ha ha…” A chuckle could be heard inside the armor, and before Craig knew it, a ghost suddenly came out, grinning mischievously at the two. “Man, you should have seen your face. You were as white as...well...me! Ha ha ha!”

Tweek sighed, “Craig, this is Kenny, my roommate,” Tweek said.

“Y-your roommate is a ghost!?” Craig exclaimed.

“Yep, been haunting this place for a thousand years...until Tweek bought it and moved in. You won’t believe how many times we tried to get rid of each other until we eventually agreed to live together in peace,” Kenny said.

“What peace? You keep pulling shit like this all the time, and I can never get any work done because of you, you overgrown condom,” Tweek huffed.

“Screw you, you bitchy witch,” Kenny said. Kenny then turned his attention to Craig, “my...Tweek...seems you were busy tonight. I thought you were going to bring party supplies from the human world, but instead...you brought a human dressed up as a skeleton,” Kenny smirked.

Tweek frowned, “I did not bring him, he followed me here,” Tweek sighed.

“Oh?” Kenny smirked, “hey, meatbag...why you followed Tweek all the way here?” Kenny asked.

“I-I wasn’t trying to come here, I didn’t even know this place existed until a few minutes ago!” Craig exclaimed.

“Yeah...but even before that...why were you stalking Tweek here, hm?” Kenny asked, getting in Craig’s face, “are you...infatuated with him or something? Obsessed? Secretly a murderer?”

“N-no! I wasn’t...I just...I just wanted to ask for him number, that’s all!” Craig exclaimed.

“My number?” Tweek muttered.

Kenny looked at Craig, surprised, “number, huh?” Kenny smirked, “I see...you have the hots for Tweek!”

Craig blushed, “n-no I don’t!”

“Can’t lie to me, bud. I’ve lived for over a thousand years, and I can tell when someone is attracted to someone,” Kenny giggled, “well Tweek, you should consider yourself lucky! Someone actually has a crush on you,” Kenny said.

“....” Tweek looked at Craig surprised, and he looked away, slightly blushing, “Kenny, just shut up and stop messing with him,” Tweek sighed. “Now, please get me my spell book, I need to help Craig get back home.”

Kenny sighed, “fine. You’re no fun,” Kenny said as he left to get the book.

“....” Craig stood there, looking at Tweek, his heart racing, “um...Tweek...about that...um-”

“It’s fine, Craig. We can pretend it never happened,” Tweek said, his back towards Craig.

“....Yeah...right...it never happened,” Craig said, feeling disappointed and his heart breaking a bit.

“Got it!” Kenny exclaimed.

“Good, hand it here,” Tweek said. Once Tweek got his book, Tweek looked at the spell to open the door closely. Tweek frowned when he realized he was missing a few things. “Crap. I ran out of a lot of stuff when I went to the human world earlier, which means I need to go out and get some more things,” Tweek said. “In the meantime, you stay here, and Kenny, keep a close eye on Craig,” Tweek said.

“What? You’re leaving me here?” Craig asked.

“It’s safer for you to stay here,” Tweek said. “I’ll be back,” Tweek said.

“B-but what if a monster notices me?” Craig asked.

“Don’t worry, Kenny will make sure you’ll be okay, right Kenny?” Tweek asked.

“I’ll be your personal bodyguard,” Kenny grinned.

“...You really expect a ghost to protect me?” Craig asked.

“....Fair point,” Tweek said.

“Hey!” Kenny frowned.

Tweek took something out of his bag and handed Craig what appeared to be a spray. “If a monster comes or if you’re in any danger, use this. It will hide your scent, and monsters will assume you’re a monster as well. The effects will wear off after an hour and there is enough for one spray, so use it wisely...and hope you won’t need it until I come back. Just stay here with Kenny, I’ll come back with the ingredients I need to open the door, and you can go back home, and we’ll all forget this ever happened. Okay?”

“...Fine,” Craig sighed.

“Good, and please...don’t touch anything while you’re here. Just be a good human and stay,” Tweek said.

Craig frowned, “I’m not a dog,” Craig said.

“Just stay,” Tweek sighed. Tweek then headed for the door, “Kenny, make sure he’s safe,” Tweek said.

“Got it,” Kenny gave him a salute.

Tweek nodded and left, leaving both Craig and Kenny alone. Once Tweek was gone, Craig sighed, realizing that he really shouldn’t have listened to Clyde, or even try to talk to Tweek. Of course Tweek wasn’t going to like him back.

“...I’m so fucking stupid,” Craig sighed.

“Hey...don’t be so harsh on yourself,” Kenny said.

“It’s your fault,” Craig pointed out.

“Okay...yeah...a little,” Kenny said, “but it’s not your fault for liking Tweek. ...I mean...it was stupid of you to follow him and also jump into a door that had a vortex swirling inside, but...liking someone...not something to feel bad about,” Kenny said.

Craig sighed as he sat down, “yeah well...I should have known that nothing was going to happen. He doesn’t even like me,” Craig sighed.

“Don’t blame Tweek too much here, it’s just...he’s never been in a relationship for thousands of years, and honestly, he’s the type that wants to be alone for all eternity. That’s all,” Kenny said. “So don’t be too harsh on yourself just because Tweek doesn’t share the same feelings as you.”

“I guess,” Craig sighed, “...wait...how old is Tweek?”

Suddenly, there was a loud banging from the door. The two turned their heads, surprised. Kenny looked at Craig before heading over to the door.

“Go hide,” Kenny said.

Craig nodded and quickly left the room to hide somewhere. Once Craig was hidden, Kenny opened the door to whoever was there.

“...Mayor Headless, what brings you here?” Kenny said.

A headless man was in front of Kenny, they then lifted up a pumpkin, and the pumpkin began to speak, “I'm here to see Tweek. Has he brought the supplies for the festival?” The mayor asked.

“Oh...you just...missed him. He’s actually in town, I’m sure you can find him if you search around,” Kenny said.

“I see…” The mayor said, “well then, I best go look for him, this festival won’t be a real party without those supplies I had Tweek go get.”

“Yep. Better go catch him and leave,” Kenny said, looking at where Craig was, who was hiding in another room, watching from afar.

“....What are you looking at?” The mayor asked.

“Oh...nothing,” Kenny said.

“Hm...you’re acting suspicious, ghost boy,” the mayor said. Suddenly, the mayor started sniffing the air, “...that scent…” Both Kenny and Craig’s eyes widened.

“W-what scent? I smell nothing,” Kenny said.

“Of course you wouldn’t. Your senses are dead,” the mayor said before stepping inside.

“Hey, just because you’re the mayor doesn’t mean you can just barge into our home like this. It’s very rude,” Kenny said.

“...This smell...I know this smell…” the mayor said. “It’s...the smell of a...human,” the mayor said.

“...Um...well..uh...it must have come from Tweek! He did come from the human world earlier, so some of the human scent must have gotten on him, and since he did come here a few minutes ago, it must be lingering,” Kenny said.

“...No,” the mayor said, “this scent is too strong...and close,” the mayor started walking towards where Craig was.

Craig panicked and quickly took out the spray that Tweek gave him, but as he was pulling it out, his phone suddenly dropped on the ground, making a loud clacking noise. The mayor stopped, forward, and became very suspicious.

“H-hey! Don’t look over there! There’s nothing there! Why don’t I entertain you, mayor!? I mean, it’s a celebration! Why don’t I put on some music and we can dance till the night is over?”

“Kenny...if you’re hiding something, you better tell me, now,” the mayor said.

Craig quickly used this opportunity to spray himself with the bottle that Tweek gave him, disguising his scent. Craig looked over, and quickly started looking for a way out, it wasn’t until he noticed the back door in the kitchen, that he quickly rushed over and left while Kenny had the mayor distracted.

“....Strange...the scent has..faded,” the mayor said.

“See? No one is here,” Kenny said. “Look, you’ve been working very hard, mayor, why don’t I make you some tea, and you can relieve some of that stress, okay? I’m sure you need a break from being a mayor,” Kenny said.

“I guess...I can stay for a little while,” the mayor sighed. As the two entered the kitchen, the mayor suddenly stopped when he noticed something on the ground, “what’s that?”

“....What’s what?”

“....” The mayor walked over and picked up Craig’s fallen phone, the mayor stared at it, sniffed at the phone, and the flames from inside the mayor’s pumpkin head suddenly grew, showing his anger. “This...belonged to a human….”

“What? ...No,” Kenny said nervously.

“Don’t lie to me, ghost!” The flames suddenly surrounded the mayor, causing Kenny to step back. “A human was here...there’s no denying it. Did Tweek bring a human here?”

“...It wasn’t Tweek’s fault,” Kenny said.

The mayor growled as it glared at Kenny, “you know the rules,” the mayor then started to leave, “I must find this human, and Tweek, and once I do...the witch will be hanged for his crime, and that human will cease to exist once I find them,” the mayor said.

“W-wait! You don’t have to-” The mayor closed the door behind him and was gone before Kenny could stop him. “...Crap. Oh god...Tweek is going to kill me if the mayor doesn’t find him first...fuck…” Kenny quickly left the house to search for Craig.

* * *

Craig had run off from Tweek’s mansion to avoid getting seen by the pumpkin headed mayor. He finally stopped running once he was a good distance from the mansion, but now wasn’t sure what to do. He looked around, seeing monsters walking about, but he knew that being there would be dangerous, even if his scent was hidden. Craig thought that maybe he should return to the mansion, thinking that the mayor must have left by now.

“....Hm?” Craig stopped when he suddenly smelled something in the air. It smelled good and sweet. Craig followed the scent until he noticed a stall with candy apples being displayed.

“Hey you, skeleton kid! Wanna try my candy apples?” A monster with one eye asked, holding a candy apple on a stick.

“Um...n-no thanks,” Craig said, he should probably not touch anything, let alone eat anything. Who knows what was inside that candy apple.

“Come on, kid. It’s just a candy apple, and it’s free!”

“...Free?” Craig asked.

“Yeah, all the food around here is free to celebrate this glorious year and night,” the one eyed monster lady said. “Come on, it’s very delicious, more delicious than that stupid furbag selling those weird shaped pancakes.”

“I heard that, Marlene! Your apples are nothing compared to my pancakes!”

“Screw you, Roger!” The one eye lady exclaimed. “Come on, kid. Try one...and tell that dumb Roger that my stuff is way better.”

“...” Craig stared at the apple, and he will say that the apple did look good, and smelled delicious. Craig could feel his stomach growling, and the candy apple looked normal to him. “Well...if it’s free,” Craig said as he took the candy apple on the stick and took a bite. His eyes widened as the flavor tasted way better than any candy apple he had before. “Wow...this is amazing!” Craig exclaimed.

“Ha ha! See? The kid loves my candy apples! Your funny shaped pancakes are nothing compared to my candy apples!” The one eye lady shouted.

The monster with a lot of hair frowned before he suddenly grabbed Craig with his long arms and pulled Craig over to his stall. “Here, kid! Try my pancakes!”

“Um...I’m not that hun-” The monster shoved some pancakes into Craig’s mouth, and Craig’s eyes widened by how good the pancakes are, “this is...so good,” Craig said as he began to chew.

“Ha ha ha! See? My pancakes are pretty good too!”

“Oh please, I bet he’s just saying that to be nice,” the woman said.

“No, both of your foods are great! I’ve never had anything as amazing as these,” Craig said, swallowing the pancakes before taking another bite of the candy apple.

“Why...you flatter me, skeleton boy,” the woman blushed.

“Ha ha ha...this kid got good taste!”

“Hey kid! Come try my stuff!”

“No, try mine first!”

“Try mine!”

Soon, everyone running a food stall started calling for Craig to come over. Craig found a bunch of hands pulling him towards different stalls, and monsters shoved their food into Craig’s mouth. Craig wasn’t sure what was going on, and having food shoved into his mouth wasn’t really making the situation any better.

At least he was full, and the food was surprisingly good.

After Craig managed to escape from all the food stalls, belly full, and was ready to throw up everything he just ate, he suddenly stumbled upon a group of monsters, all wearing costumes, and seemed to be dancing with music playing. Craig was a bit curious, and walked over to watch those who were dancing, but someone must have noticed him, and immediately walked up to him with an excited voice.

“Hey hey, you seem to have a great body for a skeleton! Why don’t you come and dance with us?”

“Me? Dance? Um...not thanks,” Craig said.

“Come on, it’s just for fun! You don’t even have to be a good dancer!”

“N-no, really, I don’t really-” Craig was suddenly pushed towards the center, where everyone had their eyes on him. Craig froze, looking around, not sure what to do.

“Come on, just move your hands and legs!”

“....Um…” Craig lifted his arms to the side, “l-like this?” The music suddenly got louder and everyone cheered, clapping at Craig. Confused, Craig moved his arms to the other side, and everyone cheered once more, some even copying what Craig was doing. “...Huh…” Craig started tapping his feet and moving his arms from left to right, everyone doing the same. Craig smiled as he started swaying his hips from side to side as he continued to move his arms. Everyone cheered and began to dance along with Craig. “This is...pretty easy,” Craig said as he started to dance along with the music, dancing with everyone, and actually having fun.

While Craig was enjoying himself, Kenny was flying around, looking for Craig desperately. “Craig...Craig!? God..why did he have to run so far from the mansion?” Kenny huffed as he looked around.

“...Kenny?”

Kenny froze and turned around, only to see Tweek standing there, “Tweek!”

Tweek frowned, “what are you doing here? You’re supposed to be keeping an eye on Craig,” Tweek said.

“I was...but then...the mayor came because he wanted to pick up the party stuff, but um...he seemed to have noticed Craig’s scent, we both panicked, and I distracted the mayor as best as I could, while Craig ran off, but…now...I think the mayor knows there’s a human and he knows that you’re involved,” Kenny said.

“...What!?” Tweek shouted.

“Look, you can yell at me all day, even try to kill me and I’ll be dead...twice...but we need to find Craig before the mayor does, and get him home, then all of this will all clear up, and you won’t be in any trouble! Problem solved!”

“Kenny, I swear to god, I will bring you back to life, only to kill you,” Tweek huffed.

“Calm down, I’m sure wherever Craig is, he isn’t drawing a lot of attention to himself,” Kenny said.

“Whoo! Go skeleton boy, go!”

“Wow, though his costume is weird, he sure knows how to dance for a skeleton!”

“.....”

“...So much for drawing attention to himself,” Kenny said.

“Come on!” Tweek exclaimed.

The two rushed over, surprised to see Craig dancing with a crowd that had formed around him. The two watched on as Craig led the group in moving their arms and swaying their hips.

“Huh...though the dance isn’t that great...it’s also not bad..and he seemed to be having some fun,” Kenny said.

“Ugh,” Tweek groaned as he started making his way towards Craig. “Craig!”

“T-Tweek!” Craig stopped dancing and looked at Tweek. “I know what it looks like, but I can explain-”

“Don’t bother, Kenny told me everything,” Tweek sighed, “you shouldn’t have ran off from the mansion, I know the mayor was there, but you should have stayed close and not have run to town,” Tweek said.

“Sorry,” Craig said, “I was just worried and then I got caught up in all of this, and I ended having some fun,” Craig said, “something I never thought I’d be doing, especially at a party,” Craig said.

“Well I’m glad you’re having fun, but it’s time to get you home,” Tweek said. Tweek grabbed Craig’s hand, and was about to leave, but someone suddenly stopped the two.

“Hey hey, where are you going? The music hasn’t ended yet!”

“Sorry, but we’re in a rush,” Tweek said.

“Nonsense! It’s Halloween! A night where monsters come and party!” The monster then pushed the two back into the crowd, and before they knew it, someone grabbed them both, forcing them to dance with them.

“P-please let go! I don’t have time for this!” Tweek said.

“Whoa! Hey...wait a minute!” Craig exclaimed.

The two ended up dancing with a few people, changing partners, spinning around, and not really able to escape. Even though the two were in a rush, Craig couldn’t help but smile as he danced around, even Tweek was starting to loosen up as he listened to the music.

The two kept switching partners as they danced around, but eventually ended up being partners together, holding hands, and their chests touching. Craig looked at Tweek, staring at his green eyes, his heart racing and his cheeks getting warm. Tweek just stared at Craig before smiling, shrugging his shoulders.

“I guess it’s just one song,” Tweek said, “show me your dancing moves, skeleton boy,” Tweek said.

Craig smiled as he started leading the dance, twirling Tweek and moving his body closer to his. The two continued to dance to the music, laughing and smiling at each other. Never once did Craig ever thought he’d have this much fun at a party, but here he was, dancing, surrounded by monsters, but also dancing with Tweek. Craig might consider this the only highlight of the night.

The music ended and everyone began clapping and cheering. Tweek looked around before he smiled, laughing at the whole thing. Craig looked at him, smiling, feeling his heart fluttering.

“Okay...okay...that was fun, but it’s time to take you back home,” Tweek said.

Craig dropped his smile, realizing that the fun was going to be over soon, and he will have to go home and never see Tweek again. “Right...home,” Craig said.

Tweek nodded and grabbed Craig’s hand, pulling him away from the crowd and hoping to be somewhere where Tweek can use the spell to open the door. As the two left, Craig looked back, seeing all the monsters going back to celebrating and dancing.

“Hey hey, nice moves there, Craig! Didn’t think such a scaredy looking, depressed meatbag like you had it in you,” Kenny said.

“Kenny, shut up,” Tweek sighed. He turned to look at Craig, “okay, now that I have the ingredients I need to open the door, we can head home, and then we…” Tweek noticed a small stain on Craig’s shirt. “What’s that?”

“....” Craig looked down, noticing a light brown stain on his costume, it was almost hard to tell on the black material, but a closer look, he can slightly notice it. “Oh...must be some caramel that fell.”

“...What?”

“Oh shit,” Kenny said.

“What? I had a few things to eat when I got here,” Craig said.

“You ate something in this world!?” Tweek exclaimed.

“Y-yeah? Why?”

“Craig, food in the monster world isn’t like the food in the human world. They may look like stuff from your world, but they are filled with a lot of magic, which is meant to be consumed by only monsters,” Tweek said.

“S-so? What? Am I going to explode or something!?” Craig panicked.

“No. When different monsters eat the food, the magic within is to help give the right amount of energy for each type of monster, but since you aren’t a monster, the magic is going to change you into one!” Tweek exclaimed.

“W-what!? I’m going to be a monster!?” Craig exclaimed. Craig began to panic, and suddenly, his right leg felt strange. He lifted up his pant leg, only to see his skin turning transparent, and he could see his bones. “Holy shit!” Craig panicked.

“Oof, that’s not good,” Kenny said.

“Crap! We need to stop the magic before he turns into a monster for good and won’t be able to change back,” Tweek said.

“W-what do we do!? Do you have some sort of antidote or magic spell!?” Craig exclaimed.

“Such magic is very powerful, that I can’t perform it...but I know someone that can,” Tweek said.

“Tweek...you don’t mean…”

“Yes..I do...and let’s just hope he’s in the mood to help us,” Tweek sighed.

“....Uh...who...who are you guys talking about?” Craig asked, very confused.

* * *

The three soon found themselves at a large mansion above a hill. Craig stared at it, seeing bats flying around, and the terrifying lighting and shadow coming from the mansion.

“...Okay...what’s with you guys and having very creepy homes?” Craig asked.

“It’s a living,” Kenny shrugged.

“Ugh, let’s just go over there and see if the doctor will help us,” Tweek said.

“Right,” Kenny said.

The three started making their way up the hill, walking past graves that were around, and the little creatures that ran past them as they climbed up. The more Craig looked around, the uneasy he felt.

“So...on a scale of one to ten...how bad is this doctor guy?” Craig asked.

“A nine,” Tweek sighed.

“Nah, I’d say more of a five,” Kenny said.

“...Well which is it?” Craig asked.

“Just know that...the doctor can be very...moody at times.”

“...Moody?” Craig asked.

“He has a lot of mood swings...almost as if he changes from one mood to the next in a split second,” Kenny said.

“...Mood swings,” Craig said.

“...Well...more like...his personality changes?” Tweek said.

“Personality...changes?” Craig asked.

“Yeah...he’s like a different person, just like that,” Kenny said.

“....” Craig stared at the two, a bit annoyed, “you guys aren’t being very clear here,” Craig said.

“Look, just stay quiet, and let us do all the talking,” Tweek said. Craig nodded. Tweek knocked on the door, using the door knocker. The door banged very loudly, almost echoing.

“Who dares come to my home!?” A loud voice could be heard. Craig flinched, but Tweek quickly grabbed Craig’s hand to reassure him that everything was going to be alright.

“It’ll be fine,” Tweek said.

“...” Craig stared at their hands and looked back at Tweek, nodding his head, but he couldn’t help but look at the door, feeling scared.

The door opened slowly, and Craig’s heart was racing as he waited for whoever this doctor was. The moment the door opened widely, Craig’s eyes widened to see a boy, around his age, and didn’t look that menacing.

“Why...hi fellas! What brings you to my humble abode?” The boy said.

“Hey Butters,” both Tweek and Kenny said.

“...That’s the doctor you’ve been talking about? He doesn’t look that scary...and he kinda looks human,” Craig said.

“Craig! Sh!” Both Tweek and Kenny nervously shushed Craig, looking panicked.

“I don’t look...scary to you?” Butters said. He angrily looked at Craig, stepping forward. His entire body twitching.

“...Um…” Craig took a step back, feeling worried, but began to panic when the doctor’s body suddenly grew and he became a giant deformed monster that towered over Craig. “Oh Jesus…” Craig said as he looked up at the now monstrous doctor.

“Am I scary now!?” The doctor roared, his voice changed, and saliva dripped down his lips.

Craig gulped. Craig looked at the other two, who were nodding their heads, telling Craig to say yes. “...Um...y-yes?”

“....” Butters soon turned back to normal, smiling at Craig, “oh, good! I was worried I wasn’t being intimidating enough,” Butters said.

“Oh, believe us...you’re still intimidating as ever, Butters,” Kenny said.

“Aw...Kenny...you flatter me,” Butters blushed. “Now...what brings you two here...and with this strange fella?”

“Well…” Tweek grabbed Craig’s hand, removing Craig’s glove, and showing Craig’s human hand.

“A human! Why Tweek, you know that bringing a human here means death for both you and him,” Butters said.

“I know...it was an accident...but we have another problem,” Tweek said. Tweek nudged Craig and Craig quickly lifted up his pant leg to show his leg slowly turning into a skeleton.

“Oh no...you didn’t eat something in this world, did you?” Butters asked.

“...Maybe a few things here and there...a lot of food vendors are quite competitive with each other and trying to prove which one had the better food,” Craig said.

Butter shook his head, “well this is a real problem, Tweek...but luckily for you...I might have a cure for your human friend here, but quickly, let’s head inside. Your human smell is slowly getting stronger,” Butter said.

“Crap, the spray I gave you must be wearing off, quick, inside!” Tweek said as he pushed Craig inside. The four then closed the door behind them after making sure no one was around.

“Alright fellas, follow me to my lab and I’ll turn your friend here back to normal,” Butters said.

“Good, then we’ll send you back home, and all of this will be over before you know it,” Tweek smiled, “won’t you be glad that you’ll be home soon?” Tweek asked Craig.

“...” Craig sighed, “yeah...I guess,” Craig said.

“...Why aren’t you enthusiastic? You should be glad you’ll be leaving here and back with your friends,” Tweek said.

“I know...but…”

“...But...what?” Tweek asked

Craig sighed before his cheeks went red. He took a deep breath as he grabbed Tweek’s hand, looking at him in the eyes.

“Tonight was...the most fun I’ve ever had in a long time,” Craig said, “and...I’m not a party guy...and yet...I had fun earlier when I was dancing and eating all that food with those monsters back there...but...I also had a lot of fun when I was dancing with you,” Craig said.

“W...What are you talking about?” Tweek asked.

Craig thought back to what Clyde told him earlier. This might be Craig’s last chance in finding someone that made him feel this way. “I like you,” Craig admitted, “and I know it’s insane for me to like someone I just met tonight, but...I like you. From the moment I saw you at Bebe’s party to when our hands touched. I...like you...and I liked us dancing, I liked seeing you smile and laugh, and I just...I want to know more about you and be next to you!” Craig exclaimed.

“...Wow,” Kenny said.

“Well...this night is sure full of surprises,” Butter said, not expecting this at all, let alone having to change a human back from being a monster.

“....” Tweek stared at Craig before he pulled his hands away, “I’m sorry Craig...I do like you...you seem like a nice guy...but...I don’t feel anything, and even if I did...we’re from two completely different worlds,” Tweek said. “It would never work between us,” Tweek said.

“....” Craig fell silent as he looked down, his heart shattering, “oh...right...I guess...it was stupid of me to think otherwise,” Craig said.

“Craig…”

“No...it’s fine...I should have listened to you earlier and just..forget about it,” Craig said. Craig then walked over towards Butters, “alright...can we just start with turning me back to human before I turn into a monster completely? I would like to go home soon,” Craig said.

“Of course, follow me,” Butters said, “you two can wait out here, this won’t be long,” Butters said as he led Craig towards his lab.”

“....Nice,” Kenny said.

Tweek frowned, “what? You know it wouldn’t have worked out,” Tweek said.

“Wouldn’t it? Or...are you just not allowing it to work out and not giving him a chance?” Kenny asked.

Tweek frowned, “what do you expect me to do, Kenny?” Tweek asked.

“I don’t know...I mean...it’s your decision if you want to be a loner for the rest of your life or actually try to let someone in and experience what a relationship is. You don’t have to be scared of being in a relationship, Tweek. There are good people that will care about you and love you,” Kenny said, “hell...I may drive you crazy...but I care about you and our friendship,” Kenny said, “and I sure as hell know that Craig cares about you a lot,” Kenny said.

“...How do you know?” Tweek asked.

“Kenny shrugged, “I’ve seen a lot of things over the years since I became a ghost...and I know when someone’s feelings are genuine. Hell, the guy stalked you just to ask you for your number, and then jumped into a vortex because he was worried you were in trouble. If that doesn’t mean he doesn’t care about you...I don’t know what does,” Kenny sighed.

“.....” Tweek looked down before he stared at his hands, remembering the first time he held Craig’s hand and how there was a spark feeling. Tweek wasn’t sure if it was his imagination or the static from his feet dragging on the rugged floor, but now, he was thinking it might have been something else.

Tweek stared at the door towards the lab, feeling his heart aching.

Once Craig was inside the lab, Butters had him sit on an examination table, while Butters looked around to find his book that had the way to change Craig back to normal. While Craig waited, he decided to ask Butters some questions, mostly to help distract himself from his heartache.

“May I ask you something?” Craig asked.

“Sure, go ahead,” Butters smiled as he finds the book he was looking for and started flipping through the pages.

“How come you look like a human?” Craig asked.

“...Well...believe it or not, I wasn’t always human. That monster form you saw was my original form, but I was doing some experiments and well...I ended up being human when I’m calm, but become a monster when I’m angry,” Butters said, but luckily for me, none of the monsters in town ever bother me...mostly since they know that I could easily eat them when I’m pissed,” Butters said.

“I can see that,” Craig sighed. “Okay...another question...how come you know how to turn a human back from being a monster?” Craig asked.

“...Well...did you know that you aren’t the first human to have come here?” Butters asked.

“Yeah, Tweek told me about it, but only briefly and not a lot of details,” Craig said.

“Well yes, what happened to the first human happened a long time ago, and anyone who was around that day ended up not talking about it since it’s a very sensitive topic,” Butters said, “but what happened was that a human came to this world, and at first, we monsters weren’t sure how to deal with this human, we didn’t want to eat them, so...we decided to help them at first. It was around the time when opening doors between our worlds was still new, so everyone was having a hard time finding the right ingredients to open the door,” Butters explained, “so, the human stayed with the monsters for awhile, playing games and enjoying themselves...but then...when it ate some of the food...they turned into a monster themselves. We weren’t sure what to do, we had no way of turning them back, and we knew we couldn’t send them back home when they were like that, so we tried our best to find a way to turn him back. However, after a lot of research and testing, we found that there was no way to turn him back, the magic was permanent, and the only way we were able to reverse it was to turn him back before he turned into a full monster. Distraught, the human ran away, never to be seen again. We don’t know where he is or if he’s still alive to this day, but ever since then, we all agreed to never allow a human to come to our world, not wanting to make the same mistake again. Years later, we got a new mayor, and they took a step forward to the no human rule, and said that any human that came here were to be killed immediately, and any monster that caused the human to be there, whether it was an accident or on purpose, were to also be killed. It was harsh when we heard about it, but the mayor made some good points. We can’t risk our world’s safety by allowing the human to live, and we can’t let any monsters make the same mistake of letting a human into our world. So though it’s cruel for both sides...it has to be done to keep both worlds safe,” Butters said. “So...it’s a good thing the way to turn someone back to normal before they turned into a full monster was found years ago, and it’s pretty easy to make, especially since I have all the ingredients here,” Butters said.

“That’s good,” Craig said as he watched Butters making the potion to turn Craig back to normal. “...One more question...what did the human that came before me ended up becoming? From how I see it, the magic that I ate is turning me into a skeleton because of my costume, so what did that human turn into?”

“...Oh...I don’t recall...though I was there when it all happened...it was so long ago, my memory isn’t as it use to be,” Butters said, “but...I do know he was dressed up as a famous monster...and I remember him being headless after his transformation was complete,” Butters said.

“...Headless?” Craig asked.

Suddenly, they heard a loud banging sound from outside. The two turned their heads, confused, until Kenny came in, looking frantic.

“Kenny? What’s going on?” Craig asked.

“...We have a huge problem,” Kenny said.

“Well can it wait? I’m about to finish the potion for-”

The door suddenly slammed open and a harsh breeze suddenly came to the room, knocking Butters over. Craig looked up, and paled when he saw the mayor, holding his head and glaring at Craig.

“I knew there was a human here…” The mayor said. Craig noticed that he had Tweek in his hands, “you made a mistake, Tweek.”

“Nnngg…”

“Tweek!” Craig quickly rushed over, his heart racing, “please...you don’t have to do this! Just let me go home and I promise that I won’t tell anyone about this world, and you don’t have to kill Tweek! It’s not his fault that I came here in the first place!” Craig exclaimed.

The mayor frowned before he grabbed Craig, “sorry...but rules are rules...and I cannot let this go. Humans are not to be in the monster world, and any human that came here because of a monster...then both shall die right in front of everyone, so they will all know to never allow humans here. Ever,” the mayor started taking both Tweek and Craig away.

“N-no! Let me...go!” Craig exclaimed. Noticing that the mayor was grabbing onto the back of his shirt, Craig quickly took off his shirt, revealing his transparent skin. “Oh god…” Craig muttered as he looked down.

“...You’re...turning into a monster?” The mayor asked. “...Then I guess there’s no point in killing you if you’re going to be stuck here in the end, but as for you...you are to die as a lesson to all monsters,” the mayor said.

“No!” Craig exclaimed.

“Hold it! I am not letting you take him,” Kenny said, stepping in front of the mayor.

“....Very well,” the mayor said, “...you’ll be executed with him for helping him hide a human from me,” the mayor said.

“Ha! I’m already dead, what are you going to do?” Kenny said.

The mayor suddenly grabbed Kenny, “I can always trap you in a dummy and bury you alive, where you’ll never come out ever again. You'll be trapped in a dummy’s body for all eternity,” the mayor said.

“...I think I prefer death,” Kenny said.

“Please! Wait! You don’t have to do this!” Craig exclaimed.

“Sorry human...but just be lucky that you won’t die, and you’ll end up being one of us. So better get used to being a monster,” the mayor said. The mayor then started taking the two away.

“Wait!” Craig exclaimed, but a harsh gust of wind suddenly pushed Craig back, and the door closed behind the mayor. “Shit!” Craig exclaimed.

“Ow...that gust of wind sure is dramatic...and painful,” Butters said.

“Butters, please tell me you have the cure ready,” Craig asked.

“Um…” Butters looked down and the two could see glass shards and a green liquid had spilled all over the ground. “...Might take me awhile to make a new batch, especially since my lab is a mess now.”

“Crap, I don’t have time! I need to save Tweek!” Craig said.

“But you’ll turn into a monster soon, and you’ll never be able to go back home,” Butters said.

“I don’t care...I need to help Tweek,” Craig said.

“...Well...if you hurry, maybe I can make the antidote and bring it to you before you turn completely, but I’m not the fastest in this form,” Butters said.

“...Then are you fast when you’re a monster?” Craig asked.

“Yeah, but I’ll be too frustrated to focus on making the antidote,” Butters said.

“Well try to have both of your sides work together! Try to be the doctor you once were! I need your help, please!” Craig begged him.

“....Well...a-alright...stand back,” Butters said as he took a deep breath.

After Butters closed his eyes, his body began to change into his monstrous form, and Craig quickly stepped back as Butters got bigger and bigger until he was back to being a monster. Butters growled as he looked at Craig, and Craig froze, hoping that Butters will be okay.

“...Well hamburgers...it worked,” Butters said, “I have control over this body...though...it’s really hard to control...I’m managing.”

“Great...now...can you do me one favor?” Craig asked.

“What?”

“...How good is your aim?”

“What?”

“I need you to throw me to town,” Craig said, “there’s no way I can catch up to them, especially when my legs are nothing but bones,” Craig said.

“Are you insane!? You might break your bones if I throw you!”

“....Not unless you throw me into that pile of mattresses and pillows,” Craig said.

“....Fine…” Butters grabbed Craig and picked him up.

“O-okay, now...when I say the word, just throw me as hard as you can, then-” Butters soon threw Craig. “Ah!” Craig screamed as he started flying across town until he landed in the pillows and mattresses. “Nnngg...should have seen that coming,” Craig groaned as he made sure he was okay. “A-ah..shit…” Craig looked down at his legs, seeing the skin was gone and he could see his bones. “I gotta hurry,” Craig said as he stood up and started heading towards the town.

Once Craig reached town, he saw that all the monsters had gathered around, surrounding a stage where the mayor was, and next to him was Tweek and Kenny. Craig paled as he saw Tweek tied to a pole, pieces of wood were piled around his feet, and the smell of gasoline was noticeable.

“Crap, they’re gonna burn him alive,” Craig paled as he started rushing through the crowd to stop the mayor.

“As you know...we have a rule that clearly says that any monster who brought a human here is to be punished, and this monster...Tweek Tweak...has broken the rule when he accidentally allowed a human to our world,” the mayor said.

“Mmmfff”! Tweek struggled against his restraints, pleading with the mayor to not do this.

“I’m sorry, Tweek, but the rules are rules...we cannot...make...the same mistake again,” the mayor said as he grabbed a torch and held it up.

“Mmmmffff!”

“You know...this seems a bit excessive...I mean...if you’re gonna kill him, you could have just do it any normal way instead of burning him alive,” Kenny said.

“Shut up, you will get your punishment soon enough, ghost,” the mayor said.

“....Well Tweek...it’s been fun being your roommate...but I guess we’ll both be ghosts now...er...well I’ll be buried underground, and...I’m not sure if you’ll be a ghost...but hey...anything can happen,” Kenny said.

Tweek glared at Kenny, “Mmmmff…”

“...Yeah yeah...I know...shut up, Kenny,” Kenny smiled, “gonna miss you, bro.”

“...Mmmff…”

“Well...off to the monstrous afterlife for the both of you,” the mayor was about to throw the torch, but was soon interrupted.

“Stop!” Craig shouted as he reached the stage and climbed on top, “you can’t do this,” Craig said.

“I thought I told you to leave it alone. Be glad you’re going to live,” the mayor said.

“I don’t care! It’s still wrong to kill someone just because they made a mistake...and it’s not even Tweek’s fault!” Craig exclaimed as he stood in front of Tweek. “It’s mine. I came down here, Tweek didn’t make me come down here,” Craig said, “I should be punished for coming here without thinking. Tweek doesn’t deserve to die!” Craig exclaimed.

“...Mfff…” Tweek looked at Craig with wide eyes.

Craig looked at the crowd before he wiped the paint from his face. “I’m a human!” Craig exclaimed. The crowd gasped, shocked to see a human among them. “...If anyone deserves to be punished...it’s me...right? You said so yourself in your dumb rules...any humans that came down here...should just be eaten,” Craig said.

“...Yes...but...you won’t be human for long,” the mayor said.

“Craig, your face,” Kenny said.

Craig’s eyes widened as he touched his hands and felt the bony texture on the right side of his face. His hands began to shake as he realized he didn’t have much time left.

“I can punish you if that’s what you want...but the rules are rules...he broke them by allowing you to see him and the door that leads to our world...nothing will change my mind on that. So you can either die with him...or live...and deal with being a monster...just like before...your choice,” the mayor said.

“....Before…”

_ “I remember him being headless after his transformation was complete.” _

“...Headless…” Craig looked up at the mayor and realized what happened. “It was you. You were the human that came here before,” Craig said.

The mayor froze, “...what are you talking about?”

“You were the human that became a monster here and wasn’t able to turn back to being a human. You were once a human,” Craig said.

The crowd gasped and turned their gaze at the mayor. The mayor looked at everyone before angrily glaring at Craig.

“...You...you became mayor...because...you didn’t want what happened to you to happen to anyone else...and that’s why you’re punishing both the monster and the human. You blamed the monsters for letting humans come here because someone accidentally allowed you to come here...and you’d rather kill a human...because...it’s a lot better than to let them suffer the same fate as you did,” Craig said. “You...are that human who turned into a monster all those years ago!”

“....Nnngg….” The flames in the mayor’s head grew, and soon his entire body was engulfed in fire, “so what? Yes, I’m that human! I wanted to go back to being normal for so long, but it was too late for me, and then when I heard there was finally a cure, only to work on anyone that is about to turn, I became angry! I realized it was all these damn monsters' fault that I became like this! I won’t forgive any of them...and I would rather kill some poor fucker who did end up here and not let them turn into a monster themselves! But...if you’re not going to be grateful that I’m allowing you to live...then you can die with this witch!” The mayor pushed Craig towards Tweek and dropped the torch. Flames surrounded the two, and were trapped.

“Shit!” Craig exclaimed. He quickly tried to untie Tweek but the flames were getting too close, and he nearly burned his hand. “Ah...Tweek...I’m so sorry for all of this. This is all my fault,” Craig said. He quickly pulled down the cloth that was tied around Tweek’s mouth.

“...Craig...don’t say that...how were you supposed to know that any of this was supposed to happen?” Tweek asked.

“Yeah well...if I had just talked to you sooner...maybe I whouldn’t have done this stupid thing that Clyde told me to do...even if it was fun dancing with you earlier,” Craig said.

“....Craig…” Tweek said.

“...” Craig stepped back as the flames got closer, “...I know you don’t feel the same way...but...I just want to say it again…” Craig said, “...I like you Tweek...I really like you...and I’m sorry that I caused both of us to die tonight,” Craig said.

“...Craig…” Tweek leaned his head against Craig, as they waited for the end.

“Hold it right there!” A voice suddenly yelled.

Suddenly, Butters came down. He grabbed both Craig and Tweek and saved them from the fire, then quickly untied Tweek and Kenny. The mayor was shocked as he stepped back, seeing Butters in his monstrous form.

“I have the cure! You need to drink it, now!” Butters said.

“Craig, quick!” Tweek said.

“No! If I can’t leave this damn place, then he isn’t leaving either!” The mayor exclaimed as he rushed towards the group.

Before the mayor could stop them, someone in the crowd grabbed the mayor, stopping him in his tracks. Craig looked back and was surprised to see the food vendors from earlier.

“Nice grabbing him, Roger.”

“Thank you, Marlene.”

“Let me go! Let me go! This isn’t fair!” The mayor exclaimed, “...why does he get to live and turn back to being a human when I’m stuck like this?” The mayor said.

“...Well golly, pumpkin head...who says there isn’t a way to cure you?”

“...What?”

“Technology back then was crummy, so of course we weren’t able to find a cure for you, but now that technology has advanced over the years, we could probably find a way to turn you back to being human, but we weren’t able to do it since you ran off and we weren’t able to find you,” Butters said.

“...So...I can turn back?”

“That’s what the doc is saying, mayor. Guess you should have kept a cool head instead of making a rule that punishes two people that don’t deserve this,” Kenny said.

“....Oh god...what have I done…”

“It’s alright...after all...we’re all monsters here. Getting burned alive is nothing,” Kenny said.

The crowd laughed.

“Mayor...I think it’s time that you resign...and while you’re at it...you should get rid of that rule. Though we’ll make sure humans never come to this world...we won’t punish anyone for a simple mistake,” Butters said.

“...Yes...okay...I’ll do that,” the mayor said.

The crowd cheered, celebrating that the rules will be gone and no monster will die from such a rule. Tweek smiled, but quickly turned to Craig, who was slowly losing all of his skin.

“Craig, quick! Drink the antidote!” Tweek said.

“.....”

“Craig!”

“....Do I have to?” Craig asked.

“What!? Of course you do! Don’t you want to go home!?” Tweek asked.

“....I do..but...if I were a monster...then...I wouldn’t have to leave...and I’ll be like everyone else...and I could be with you and everyone,” Craig said.

“....Craig…” Tweek placed his hands on Craig’s cheek, “you may look like a monster...but you’re still human on the inside. You’ll miss your friends and family back home...you can’t stay here...this world and your world...aren’t meant to be together,” Tweek said.

“.....” Craig sighed, “...I guess...this is it?”

“....Yeah,” Tweek said.

Craig sighed as he drank the antidote. Once it was gone, after a few seconds, his skin started reappearing and he was soon back to normal. Craig touched his skin, pulled up his pant leg to see his legs were normal again. He smiled as he saw that he wasn’t turning into a skeleton.

“I’m back…”

Tweek smiled, “you’re back.”

“Ha ha ha!” Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek, but realized what he was doing, “s-sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig’s waist, holding him close. Craig blushed as he felt Tweek’s head resting on his shoulder, and his heart beating fast.

“.....Tweek?”

“...It’s time for you to head home, Craig,” Tweek whispered.

“....Y-yeah…” Craig said.

Tweek used the ingredients he bought earlier to create the portal to Craig’s home. Once the door appeared, Craig walked over before he looked back at everyone.

“...It’s been fun...meeting you all...and your food was quite delicious,” Craig said. A few of the food vendors smiled. “...Well...goodbye...and have a happy Halloween,” Craig said. Craig turned to Tweek, “...I’m gonna miss you,” Craig said.

“....Me too,” Tweek smiled.

Craig smiled as he looked at Kenny, “and Kenny...try not to annoy Tweek too much,” Craig said.

“Won’t make any promises,” Kenny said.

Craig smiled, “goodbye,” Craig said.

“...Craig...wait!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Hm?” Craig looked back and was surprised when Tweek suddenly kissed him on the cheek. “...W-what was that?”

“...I thought...I couldn’t let you leave without that,” Tweek smiled, he was blushing a bit, “goodbye, Craig.”

“...Bye, Tweek,” Craig said.

Craig entered the door and the door shut behind him, the last thing he saw was Tweek’s face as he smiled at him sadly. Craig sighed as the monster world was now gone, and he could see the door to his world. The moment Craig was back home, the door behind him closed before it disappeared.

Craig let out a sigh, “...goodbye...I’ll miss you,” Craig smiled. He then started heading back home. “....Shit...I think I left my phone! God damn it…” Craig groaned.

This night was just full of ups and downs for Craig.

* * *

It was the next night, and Craig was in his room, sleeping. However, he was having a hard time sleeping when he heard a noise from somewhere. Craig groaned as he tossed and turned before he eventually sat up, wondering where that noise was coming from.

“Ugh...it better not be a rat,” Craig sighed as he got up and listened closely to the noise. He walked around his room until he noticed the door handle to his closet jiggling. Craig froze and slowly backed away. He quickly grabbed his baseball bat that was under his bed and lifted it up. Craig walked towards the door slowly before he quickly opened it, ready to hit whoever was on the other side.

“Gah! Wait! It’s me!”

“....T-Tweek!?” Craig dropped the bat and stared at the witch, “what are you doing here...and why are you in my closet?”

Tweek sighed in relief, “I came to drop this off,” Tweek said as he handed Craig his phone.

“My phone!” Craig said.

“Yeah...I also fixed it for you,” Tweek said.

“Huh...guess I don’t need to buy a new one now,” Craig said, “so...you came all the way here to give me back my phone?” Craig asked.

“....” Tweek looked down, blushing, “well...there’s another reason why I’m here,” Tweek said.

“What is-” Craig’s eyes widened when Tweek suddenly stepped forward and kissed him on the lips. When Tweek pulled away, both of their cheeks were red. “A-ah…” Craig was blushing harshly as he stared at Tweek, now wishing he had his face paint on to hide how much he was blushing.

Tweek smiled as he wrapped his arms around Craig’s shoulders, “I like you too,” Tweek said.

“....” Craig smiled as he wrapped his arms around Tweek before he leaned forward to kiss Tweek again.

When the two pulled away, they were smiling and blushing. They chuckled before standing there awkwardly.

“So uh...is this going to be a thing now? You...visiting me from my closet every night?” Craig asked, “I mean, I don’t mind...but...couldn’t you have visited me at a more convenient time?”

Tweek chuckled, “don’t worry, our new mayor had decided that we might make an exception to allow you to come to our world again. You really made those food vendor guys very happy last night,” Tweek said.

“R-really? I can come back?” Craig asked.

“Yes...but only when I’m here to pick you up and you tell me when you want to go,” Tweek said.

“Oh...wait...how do I tell you?”

Tweek smiled, “while I fixed your phone...I did add my number in there,” Tweek said.

“....” Craig quickly opened up his contact list and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Tweek’s name and number. “Ha...I guess yesterday really paid it off, huh?”

“It sure did,” Tweek smiled as he kissed Craig once more, “now...wanna visit my world again? A lot of the food vendors have some food they want you to try...oh, but don’t worry...they made sure to remove the magic part,” Tweek smiled.

Craig smiled, “I’d love to,” Craig said.

Tweek grabbed Craig’s hand, and Craig squeezed it tight. The two smiled as they felt that familiar tingling feeling from their hands before they started walking into Craig’s closet.

“Ready?” Tweek asked.

Craig grinned, “ready!”

The two chuckled before they jumped into the portal, and the closet door closed behind them.

**_The End._ **


End file.
